


12:41 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute a territorial coyote avoided his tentacle attack.





	12:41 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute a territorial coyote avoided his tentacle attack and snarled.

THE END


End file.
